pretty_soldier_sailor_stellarfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Kagayaki
'Hikari Kagayaki '''is the main character in the Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar series.She is the civilian identity of Sailor Stellar. Profile Personality Hikari has a very unique personality, with some saying i=she's insane and others calling her "the embodiment of truth".She is an only child, and before arriving in the Mooniverse she attended Sakiru Saoi Middle School and was far from popular. She only had one friend (Kiyomi)and often sat along, which often makes her the target of bullying. Hikari was revealed to have been suspended from her primary school due to fighting (or as Hikari called it, "putting a bully in his place". Despite her abrasive exterior, she is a sweet but goofy Otaku who obsesses over Sailor Moon and Gravity Falls.She is shy and finds it hard in situations where she has to talk to people and ask for something. She gets overly worried about what random people will think of her and is scared of them judging her. Appearance Hikari has shoulder length brown hair, slightly shorter than Usagi's and slightly longer than Adult Chibiusa (from SuperS).She mostly wears her hair in two odango's. Her eyes are brown, and she wears the same civilian dress as Kukki (the Juuban Junior High student's sailor dress) The adult version of her has longer hair with bright yellow bows in the sides. Biography The Melancholy of Hikari Kagayaki In the prequel short story, Hikari introduces herself and explains her life. Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar Arc 1 Hikari is shown outside her school, getting ridiculed by a group of older teenagers, who tease her for being "weird". Kiyomi comes to Hikari's defence and manages to ward off some of the bullies. Feeling depressed, Hikari walks home and proceeds to surf the internet for new fanfiction. She gets a new email requesting a meeting at Ichi-No Hashi park.She debates for some time whether she should go or not, worried that it is an attempt at kidnapping. In the end, Hikari decides that she really hasn't got much to live for and accepts the invitation. The very next morning, she sets out for Ichi-No Hashi where she promptly meets a woman with golden hair. The woman asks Hikari what her greatest wish would be and Hikari replies "to live in world of magic". The woman reveals herself to be Guardian Cosmos, Keeper of the Galaxy Cauldron. She teleports Hikari to the Sailor Moon universe and hands her a transformation brooch, explaining that it was her destiny to fight as a soldier of darkness. Hikari finds herself in the middle of Tokyo next to a busy cosmetics store. She recognises Koan as one of the saleswoman and figures it must be a plan of the Black Moon Clans to capture Chibiusa. She proceeds to stake out the store for a couple of hours until the battle between the Sailor Senshi and Koan begins. Using her brooch, she transforms into Sailor Stellar. She fires her Eclipse Ray at Sailor Moon, allowing for Koan to escape. She then confronts the Senshi and warns them to back off at the threat of death if they do not comply. She manages to break into the Black Moons base and gets caught by Koan, who turns her over to Prince Demande. Hikari claims that she just happened to be passing by, however this excuse fails. Koan recognises her and Prince Demande allows Hikari to remain alive, although she is now effectively their prisoner. Over the next few acts, Hikari works to help the Black Moon Clan while also keeping some close tabs on Wiseman. She continues to refuse Sailor Moon's offer to join their team.Around about this time, Kiyomi is summoned to help Hikari in her mission.They continue to fight the Sailor Senshi and Kukki joins them. Hikari overhears Wiseman plan to seize the Legendary Silver Crystal and kill all of humanity, including his subbordinates. Shocked by this news, Hikari figures that she has to somehow tell the Black Moon Clan that Wiseman will betray them and subsequently murder them. Saphir and the Sisters believe Hikari but Demande is still corrupt by Wiseman's power. Eventually, Chibiusa takes all of the Sailor Senshi to the 30th Century, where they are apprehended by Sailor Stellar and Sailor Galaxy. In a fit of jealous rage, Stellar uses her Crystal Sword to kill Sailor Moon, much to the shock of the Sailor Senshi. Hikari takes Chibiusa and promptly leaves the scene. She never meant to hurt the child but she needed something to buy her some time to figure out a plan, and Wiseman said he was planning to turn "the Rabbit" to darkness. The next couple of acts deal with the Inner Senshi dealing with the loss of their leader. Kukki loses all her trust in Hikari, and even her best friend Kiyomi is starting to question her real intentions.Whilst she does take note of this, Hikari doesn't focus on the problem right away, instead ensuring that Chibiusa is properly looked after. Wiseman uses his dark powers to change Chibiusa into Black Lady, and sends her to attack the Senshi. Black Lady has the upper hand and has almost defeated the Senshi until Sailor Stellar arrives on the scene with Koan, Saphir and Demande. Stellar manages to freeze Black Lady and turns her back into her old self. Cookie's trust in Stellar has been re-instated, the Inner Sailor Senshi come to terms with Stellar and everything looks fine. Sailor Mars comes in suddenly and stabs Demande.He dies from the wound, his last words being "Hikari-chan.....i love you".Stellar goes insane and kills Mars. Her Star Seed reacts and starts tearing the world apart. Kiyomi, Kukki and the Inner Sailor Senshi converge their powers to settle the Starlight Crystal and the balance of the universe is fixed. However, Stellar is still distraught and attempts to commit suicide. Kiyomi pulls the sword away from her, smashing it in the process. Stellar comes to her senses, and uses her crystal to revive Sailor Moon and Prince Demande. Wiseman randomly appears and starts showing his true form as the Death Phantom/ChaosWith the help of the past and future Silver Crystals, Hikari destroys Wiseman. Three days later, Pluto tells Kukki it's time for her to return to her own timeline. Kukki begs Pluto to let her stay and she reluctantly agrees, after having a premonition of a new evil coming after Hikari. Arc 2 Hikari and the others are enjoying their life of peace. The Inner Senshi and the Black Moon Clan have all forgotten about Sailor Mars, with only Hikari, Usagi and Demande remembering her. Guardian Cosmos summons Bright Eyes, a pony from the ''My Little Pony Tales ''universe to be the final member of Hikari's Sailor Team. Yuki Nagato, transformed into Sailor Snow, then appears, and tries to kill Hikari and Kiyomi due to a data problem. During the times where Yuki cannot find them, the Senshi are hanging out with Chibiusa and Hotaru Tomoe. Professor Tomoe captures Yuki and attempts to use her body to host a daimon but Yuki attacks him and starts going rabid, attacking the whole city and stealing their heart crystal's.Using Kiyomi's heart crystal, Mistress 9 awakens and takes Yuki's Heart Crystal, and the others try to stop her. Then, Bright Eyes and Hikari take the Heart Crystal back, but Kukki is trapped along with Uranus and Neptune after passing it back to Yuki. Mistress 9 then tries to take the Heart Crystal back, along with the Starlight Crystal. Hotaru manages to break free of Mistress 9 and becomes Saturn, the three trapped Senshi are freed out. All of Sailor Senshi (including Hikari's team) lend Super Sailor Moon power, and she destroys Pharaoh 90, with Prof Tomoe being healed and re-united with his daughter. Everything is normal, and Yuki realizes that her life was saved by the others. She stops malfunctioning and everything is back to normal. Arc 3 Puella Magi Elyon Magica Relationships Kiyomi Hakirui Kukki Kobayashi Usagi Tsukino and the Sailor Senshi Prince Demande Other versions Future Hikari At the end of the 3rd and final arc of the series, when Kukki returns to the future she is greeted by the adult versions of Hikari and Kiyomi.Her hair has grown out since then and no longer wears her hair in odango's. (Note: This form of Hikari is her ''before ''she became the Queen of Nemesis and is not an alternate universe version) Queen Hikari ''For information about Hikari's royal form, please visit the article located here Vampire Hikari This form is only seen in Bloodred Moon, the Diabolik Lovers crossover. Pony Hikari Princess Kuraidesu Princess Kuraidesu is an alternate Hikari who went pyscho and killed the Sailor Senshi and the Black Moon Clan. Her goal is to acquire the Illusionary Silver Crystal of every timeline so she can use their powers to destroy Space Time. She manages to steal Hikari's crystal and flees to the world of My Little Pony, disguising herself as Twilight Sparkle. Kuraidesu is later killed by the combined powers of the Otaku Senshi and the Elements of Harmony. Trivia * She is sometimes pictured with a white streak in her hair. * The adult version of her looks identical to the Alternate Haruhi Suzumiya. * Hikari's name translates to "Shining Light". * Hikari's English dub name would be 'Hailey' * It's been noted by the creator that Hikari has Social Anxiety Disorder (SAD) * Her guilty pleasure is watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as she is afraid of people calling her a baby for finding out. Her favourite pony is Pinkie Pie. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character Biographies Category:Civilian Identities